1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of privacy screens for use with electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, the use of electronic devices is becoming evermore prevalent. Cell phones, laptops, and other devices are commonly used in public where others nearby can see contents of their screens.
To promote privacy, a number of devices have been created to inhibit the viewing range of the screen. These devices are known as monitor filters, or privacy screens. Privacy screens refer to translucent, semi-translucent, and transparent substrates that can be mounted to the mobile device screen. These devices function by reducing the viewing angle of the monitor, preventing it from being viewed from the side. This is accomplished by a specific nanostructure that diverts light generally perpendicular to the plane of the screen.
In the current art, privacy screens are adhered to the screen by an adhesive, often resulting in a number of problems. First, the privacy screen must be applied evenly to reduce bubbling between the privacy screen and the surface of the monitor. Second, removal of the privacy screen leaves adhesive residue on the screen, which can be difficult to clean. A suitable solution is desired.
Further, in the current art, auxiliary attachment members are affixed to the display of an electronic device and releasably engage the privacy screen. These devices work well, however they require the user to carry extra equipment when they are mobile.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a non-adhesive privacy screen that can be easily removed and reapplied to a mobile device screen without consequence.